LxB: A Killer as a Friend?
by Alica-Chan
Summary: L meets BB, who tells him he's going to die very soon...
1. Meeting the Copy

The backup's eyes glowed red in the dark room. He looked at the TV screen.

_I'll find you, L… before Kira can hurt you…_

Meanwhile, in Japan

"Soichiro, could you hand me the sugar, please? Thank you" The black-haired detective began putting sugar cubes in his cup.

"By the way, do you know where your enchanting son is? He shouldn't go out" "I think he went to a café with Misa" L frowned. "He _really_ shouldn't-"

At this moment, his cell phone rang. "Uhm, yes, Watari?" His eyes widened. "_Oh_… It's _you_… I _see_. So you escaped?... Oh, no… Really. I can't live together with _two_ hyper intelligent psycho killers… I _know_ you are… yeah, I suspect him to be Kira… Where?... Okay… yeah, I'll be there" L listened to whatever the other one said, then he froze. "Wait, how did you just call me?... How did you find out…? Promise you won't tell anyone… No, I don't think you're evil… Okay, see you"

He put the phone away. "Who was that?", Aizawa asked. "Is he a murderer?", Matsuda added. "He's a… _friend_. Sort of. And, well, you _could_ call him a murderer" "How can you be so cool if you just talked to a _killer_?", Soichiro asked. L simply shrugged and got up.

30 minutes later, L arrived at a hotel. He went to room 201, as B had told him. He entered without knocking and looked around. Beyond Birthday stared at something above his head and gasped in shock.

"You're late, Lawliet-san", he finally said. "Sit down". L sat down on the bed. "Do you know who Kira is?", Beyond Birthday asked, still staring at something only he could see. "I told you before, I _suspect_ someone to be Kira, but I have no evidence", L replied.

Finally, B looked in his eyes. "You're running out of time, L. If you don't stop him soon, you will die" "How do you know?", L asked anxiously. "I _see_ it. You've got less than a month left. You will die in 26 days, 3 hours, 57 minutes, and 21 seconds" "And why do you tell me that?" "Because I don't want to see you dead. I admire you. I _love_ you. And I don't want anyone to surpass you. Anyone but me, that is"

The copy stood up, and L got up, too. "I'll call you", BB said. "Now go".

L went to the door and looked at the younger one. "Goodbye, Beyond" "Goodbye".

B kissed him on the forehead. "Don't die, L-chan", he whispered, then he closed the door.

End Chapter One

Time left: 26 Days, 3 hours, 55 minutes, 37 seconds


	2. Confusion

Time left: 26 days, 3 hours, 57 minutes

L's Point of View

I stared upwards, cross-eyed, as if to see what he was doing. "Don't die, Lawli", he whispered, then he closed the door.

I looked at it for a moment, then I went back "home".

"Ryuzaki! Where have you _been_?", Light shouted as soon as I had closed the door. "Don't yell at me, Light-kun", I replied calmly. He sighed. "Anyway, where have you been?"

"You'd know if you hadn't been out, If you want to prove you're not Kira, stay _here_" He shook his head. "I am not Kira"  
"Oh well. Let's work", I said, sitting down.

_I have to be quick…_

We continued working all day, but, sadly, when we went to bed at 1 a.m., we hadn't found anything useful.

The next three days passed by. Nothing happened.

Time left: 23 days, 10 hours, 5 minutes


	3. L's Lover

Time left: 23 days, 10 hours, 5 minutes

Light's PoV  
_L sat next to me, sucking on a Lollipop. I was 90% sure he did that on purpose, just to drive me crazy. Oh, well… I enjoyed my sight anyway._

"Light-kun", he suddenly said, causing me to blush.

_Don't be stupid… He can't know what you're thinking…_

"Listen, I have some questions I want to ask you". I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not Kira. No, I don't cheat during tests. And no, I'm not gay"  
He tilted his head. "I didn't want you anything about that. Your way of thinking is interesting, though… Now, if you had a Shinigami's eyes, what would you see when looking at me? My name, of course… but you'd also see my remaining lifetime, right? But you can't get the eyes if you don't have a Death Note…" "Uhm, Ryuzaki, why do you answer the questions yourself?"

_I didn't mind hearing his voice (not at all), but still… there were nicer things he could say…_

"Light-kun, please don't interrupt me when I'm thinking…"

4 days later…

Hmmmh… L seemed different than usual. He was quite pale, and he kept staring at clocks. Or (cross-eyedly) at his forehead.

I sighed.  
_Maybe I should distract him…_

His phone rang. Probably the mysterious guy whose name they wouldn't tell me.

"Your lover again?", I asked grumpily.  
"He's not my _lover_, Light…"

Time left: 19 days, 4 hours, 23 minutes


	4. How to make Kira confess

Time left: 19 days, 4 hours, 23 minutes

BB's PoV

„Hello L-Chan", I said. „Hello B"  
"Anything new?" "No" "That's bad" "I _know_"

I sighed.

"You have to make him confess he's Kira" "How?"

I thought about that.

_What could Lawli do to make Kira confess? … If I were Kira, what could he do to make_ me_confess I'm Kira…?_

"Seduce him", I suggested cheerfully. "What?! Did you just say I could _seduce_ him? As in making out with him?!" Then, there was another voice. "Are you talking about me?"

Whoever it was, he sounded _way_ too happy about that.

Then, L was there again. "Shut up, Light, I'm talking". I grinned. "Now, B, what kind of plan _is_that?" "Well", I replied, "I'm a criminal, too, so I thought about what could make me confess my crimes. Hey, Lawli-chan, maybe you should seduce _me_. For research only, of course"

He sighed. "B, this isn't helping. You can have me as soon as Kira is caught. If I'm not dead until then"

I thought about that. "So I can have you when we got rid of Kira. That sounds good. Well, you better work now. Bye, Lawli-chan. Don't die, please"

I spent the next three days investigating on my own, but Kira was just too good for me. I didn't find out anything.

Time left: 16 days, 1 hour, 9 minutes


	5. Matsu's thoughts

Time left: 16 days, 1 hour, 9 minutes

Matsuda's PoV

_L is really a different person since his trip 10 days ago. He wouldn't tell me where he was.__  
__Maybe he's engaged. Or married. Or maybe he's a spy. Who knows?__  
__Anyway, Light is really annoying. He keeps asking me about where L has been. Hehe, but I don't tell him L has a super cool hyper intelligent psycho killer (boy)friend.__  
__I noticed L nearly stopped eating. Bad for him, good for me. That way, he doesn't order me around to bring him food, which means I have more time to make out with Ide…___

_Right now, Light is watching L. I think Light is gay. Maybe. He is like that since L got that_call_yesterday. I think Light is jealous because L was talking about seducing somebody. I wonder who it is… Maybe it's me. Or Misa. Or Light, but I doubt that because underage._

"L, tell me what you meant when you said you wanted to seduce somebody", Light pleaded. "I didn't actually say that. And you should stop asking about that. One could think you _want_me to seduce you"

_Great! What will Light say now? … Apparently he doesn't want to say anything. How_very_boring…_  
"L, you know I didn't mean it that way. Just tell me. Please"  
_Ouch. I bet that hurt his ego. Mr Imagay -hehe, I noticed. I'm cool- doesn't usually say "please". He really has to be desperate…_  
"Matsu, let's go", Ide muttered. "It's late…"  
_That sounds good. I just hope it's not too late to have some_fun_…___

_Unfortunally, the next week was unbelievably boooring…___

Time left: 9 days, 7 hours, 25 minutes


	6. Making Preparations

Time left: 9 days, 7 hours, 25 minutes

L's PoV

_I think I'll die…_

I sat in my room and wrote a letter to Mello, Matt, and Near. I was crying.  
I wouldn't have thought dying was that hard.

I closed the envelope. Now I could die… well, almost.

I went back to the others. "Light?", I asked softly.  
"Uhm, yes?", he replied. He grinned in a very idiotic-looking way.  
I smiled at him. "Please", I said, "when you kill me, make me die peacefully. I don't want to suffer"

He stared at me. "What? L, I don't _want_ to kill you! I'm not Kira!"

"Then how would you explain the fact that I'll die in 9 days, 7 hours, and 10 minutes? I know you'll kill me" "NO! I want you to _live_!"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you"  
Then I sighed. "Let's go get some cake" "Where's Matsuda?", he asked.

I pointed to a TV screen. Light blushed. "_Oh_"

Three more days passed.

Time left: 6 days, 10 hours, 44 minutes


	7. BONUS CHAPTER: What Matsu's doing

Matsuda hurried to his room.

_I'm late…_

When he arrived, he locked the door behind him. He rushed to the sofa and switched the TV on.

_I've made it in time…_

His favorite TV show was just beginning. He sighed in relief.

Nobody would _dare_ to disturb him for at least 30 minutes.

This was his favorite time of the day.  
It was _his_ time.  
It was Teletubbies time.


	8. Aizawa's thoughts

Time left: 6 days, 10 hours, 4 minutes

Aizawa's POV

_I really hope Kira will get caught soon. This has three reasons:_

_1__st__: L will die if we don't catch Kira in less than 6 days_

_2__nd__: I'm tired of not being able to see my family_

_3__rd__: Everyone here seems to turn gay_

_I think L has a psycho killer boyfriend (that could be either Light or the mysterious guy on the phone) and Matsuda and Ide are together, too. (They even kiss in front of the whole team!). I don't want to turn gay! I love my wife!_

_L seems to be really depressed. He doesn't even eat. I think it's hard to know when you'll die…_

L's phone rang again. "Yes? … H-hello B. … B, I am afraid… I really tried, but …"

It was heartbreaking. L was nearly crying. I sighed.

"B, I… I wrote them a letter. Could you help them? Please… you wouldn't even need to tell them your name… please… Thank you. That means a lot to me"

_Oh my… poor L…_

After 5 more days, L looked like a ghost.

Time left: 21 hours, 2 minutes


	9. The End

Time left: 21 hours, 2 minutes

L's POV

iIs there a god? I doubt that, but if there is one, I hope he won't mind my sins…/i

I sighed and watched the clock.

One minute… Two minutes…

Now I had only 21 hours left…

My cell phone rang. "Yes?", I whispered. "Hello B… What? You can't… Oh. Sure. I'll open the door"

I hit a button to open the front door.

A minute later, B walked in.

"L-chan", he said softly. Light glared at him. Beyond looked back at him.

"Hello Kira-kun"

Light went pale. "I… I…" "I can isee/i it, Light. Yagami Light, remaining lifetime… I don't know"

Light flinched. He lowered his gaze. "Y-You're right", he whispered. "I iam/i Kira. But I don't want to kill L. I swear" "Why is he going to die then?", B asked calmly.

Light blushed a little. "B-because… I… I have… a crush on L. And… I think Misa found out"

B glared at him. "He is imine/i", he growled. "Now can someone fetch that Misa girl? And iyou/i" -he turned to Rem- "You better put that notebook away, mummy"

Rem did as she was told. "You can see me? And I'm not a imummy/i. I'm a Shinigami"

BB started laughing.

Matsuda had gone and fetched Misa. It didn't take long until Beyond had her admitting that she was planning on killing me. Both she and now-sobbing Light got arrested.

Beyond smiled at me. "Everything's okay now, L-chan. You still have plenty of time left"

I flung myself to him and started crying. He stroked my back softly. "It's okay, Lawli-chan", he whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even the mummy"

I smiled a little. "Thank you, B"

I hugged him tightly. "I love you", I said softly.

He kissed my forehead again.

"Now, let's get you something to eat. When was the last time you ate something?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think it was… the day before yesterday?"

He pulled me to the kitchen.

Time left: 67 years, 10 months, 28 days, 14 hours, 33 minutes

Time left: 21 hours, 2 minutes

L's POV

_Is there a god? I doubt that, but if there is one, I hope he won't mind my sins…_

I sighed and watched the clock.

One minute… Two minutes…

Now I had only 21 hours left…

My cell phone rang. "Yes?", I whispered. "Hello B… What? You can't… Oh. Sure. I'll open the door"

I hit a button to open the front door.  
A minute later, B walked in.

"L-chan", he said softly. Light glared at him. Beyond looked back at him.

"Hello Kira-kun"

Light went pale. "I… I…" "I can _see_ it, Light. Yagami Light, remaining lifetime… I don't know"

Light flinched. He lowered his gaze. "Y-You're right", he whispered. "I _am_ Kira. But I don't want to kill L. I swear" "Why is he going to die then?", B asked calmly.

Light blushed a little. "B-because… I… I have… a crush on L. And… I think Misa found out"

B glared at him. "He is _mine_", he growled. "Now can someone fetch that Misa girl? And _you_" -he turned to Rem- "You better put that notebook away, mummy"

Rem did as she was told. "You can see me? And I'm not a _mummy_. I'm a Shinigami"

BB started laughing.

Matsuda had gone and fetched Misa. It didn't take long until Beyond had her admitting that she was planning on killing me. Both she and now-sobbing Light got arrested.

Beyond smiled at me. "Everything's okay now, L-chan. You still have plenty of time left"

I flung myself to him and started crying. He stroked my back softly. "It's okay, Lawli-chan", he whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even the mummy"

I smiled a little. "Thank you, B"

I hugged him tightly. "I love you", I said softly.

He kissed my forehead again.

"Now, let's get you something to eat. When was the last time you ate something?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think it was… the day before yesterday?"

He pulled me to the kitchen.

Time left: 67 years, 10 months, 28 days, 14 hours, 33 minutes


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

I blinked and looked at the clock.  
It was 10 a.m.  
I smiled at the man who had snuggled up to me. He was wearing light blue pajamas with little strawberries on it.  
He looked so cute when he was sleeping…  
I closed my eyes again and wrapped my arms tightly around his body.  
_I love you, Beyond Birthday…_


End file.
